


There for You

by SenseiNuyuki



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenseiNuyuki/pseuds/SenseiNuyuki
Summary: Literally just Dirk and Todd hugging and Dirks thoughts about that.





	There for You

**Author's Note:**

> I was just scrolling through tumblr when i suddenly saw [this](http://snufcin.tumblr.com/post/170133773614/my-main-critism-for-this-show-is-that-there-wasnt) beautiful piece of art and spontaneously got inspired to write this fic.  
> It's not much but i hope you like it :)

Todd was holding him close. Clutching at him tightly. Still shivering a little from the attack he just had.  
Dirk hadn’t known what else to to to help Todd after managing to give him his pills so he just hugged him as hard as he could.  
And now that it was over Dirk didn’t want to let go.  
Holding Todd felt very nice. He hoped Todd felt the same way too and that he at least could comfort his assis-friend in a way with it.  
Todd smelled a little sweaty but Dirk didn’t mind. He was just there in the moment. Dirk didn’t want to let go and Todd didn’t seem to move either except for his still a little shaky breaths.  
But after a while he noticed how Todds weight seemed to strain a little on his muscles the way he was completely leaned against him, hanging in his arms.

This is when Dirk tried to shift them both a little without accidentally startle the shorter man in his arms.  
Todd just followed the movement Dirk lead him. Both shifting together just slightly in a more comfortable position.  
This action however made Todds t-shirt ride up just slightly and Dirk could feel the soft and warm skin he was now touching underneath it. This made his stomach go all warm and his head buzz a little.  
This feeling of his didn’t really have a chance to cool down when Todd moved one of his hands and placed it on Dirk’s neck. His hair was still a little wet because he had just come out from a shower when Todds attack started. Now he was running his fingers through Dirks short hair there.  
It was a very nice feeling and Dirks head was still spinning so he nearly overheard Todd saying “Thank you, Dirk.“ in a soft voice.

Dirk imagined this meant Todd was ready to let go now but he didn’t make any attempt to and Dirk was strangely happy about this. He didn’t want to let go just yet. So instead he pulled Todd even closer slipping his hand which was still resting on the small of Todds back just an inch further up under his shirt. He was so nice and warm. Dirk could get lost in the touch.

“Of course, Todd. I want to help you in the best way i can. I just hope this is enough.“  
Dirk wanted to look into Todd's eyes saying this to show him how sincere he meant his words but he just couldn’t bring himself to loosen his grip.

“You are enough, Dirk” Todd managed to get out stretching a little to move his head from where it had been resting on Dirk’s chest to the crook of his neck. “Don’t worry..”

“Todd,” Dirk had to stop and breathe for a second when he felt the other mans fingers curling up in his hair again.  
“Todd,” he started again “if you ever need anything from me or if there is anything I can do for you to help you, I want to support you in every possible way, you gave me so much just by sticking around and I feel like you deserve so much more than I can give you, I was so lonely Todd and you saved me, you saved me Todd and I don’t want to ever let you go again and I just want you to know tha-“

Todd let go and moved away from him “Too many words Dirk.” Then he put his hands on both sides of the detectives face and pulled him in again.  
Dirk held his breath. Holding his hands out to the side not knowing what to do with them now after they were so abruptly removed from their previous position. Dirk could feel Todd smile against his mouth and then removing his hands from Dirks face to guide the others to his own waist.  
Now that Dirk had Todd to hold on to again he could properly kiss back. Todd moved his own hands back up, sliding over Dirk’s arms up onto the side of his neck, stroking his thumbs lightly over his jawline. This made Dirk sight slightly into Todds mouth. Who in turn to this responded by getting closer to Dirk, positioning him properly without breaking the kiss and sitting down on his lap facing him.  
Todd stubble was scratchy but Dirk didn’t mind. He enjoyed every second without even questioning it. Todd made the whole mess of words and thoughts in his head calm down. Helped him focus on the important things. That he was happy. That he has the ability to be happy. And this gave him hope and faith that all things were going to turn out just brilliantly.  
Todd let his hands slide down from Dirk’s neck and rest on his chest when he separated his from Dirk’s lips to then instead rested their foreheads together.  
He was looking down not giving Dirk the eye contact he was so desperately seeking. So he took Todd hands and slid them over to where he could feel his heart beating heavily in his chest.

“You never let me finish. I wanted to tell you that you mean so much to me that I can not even find the right words to express how much.”  
Todd finally looked back up at him. “Oh shut up Dirk I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> #SaveDirkGently


End file.
